Inazuma Eleven second stage (Pilot Episode)
by shinkuso77
Summary: [Chrono stone Timeline] This is what it should have been other than my fanfic story( at the first chapter) with the same name the summary is inside and well i'm not to confident at this idea but i hope the readers like it (i wont be mad though if it had complains) As usual inazuma eleven isn't mine i just own the plot and OC (R & R)


**Inazuma Eleven : Second Stage (Pilot Chapter 1)**

 **Summary: After 2 months of Chrono Stone the earth timeline return to normal like nothing has ever happened but Raimon knows what is going on as the night one day comes a blue meteor fell from Earth what do they want? And what does it have to do with them?**

 **Note: I wanted to do this fic but I got too nervous**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter: Pilot**

* * *

2 months after Fei goes back to the future at Raimon that night….

"Fei already goes back to the future it feels like it was yesterday…" Matsukaze Tenma the boy who saved the future and also prevented the second stage children sighed as he was at the raimon tower wearing his raimon's jacket as he saw the night and it was peaceful

"Is this condition gonna last long?" He thought as he was saying that and a blue meteor falls from the sky that looks like a shooting star

"A shooting star time to make a wish…." He smiled as he makes a wish and looks at how late it is

"Woah it's this late…." He said as he goes back down through the elevator

As tenma walks his way back to Aki's house he feels time slowing down

"Whaa-! What is this?!" He shouted as he moves very slow and although he knows what he experience he quickly adapts to it

"Finally! We found you the origin!" Someone with a hood appears in front of tenma

"Origin?!" Tenma thought

"You don't know what you are huh…." It said to him as he walks pretty much the same with the time

"Who are you?!" tenma thought as he can speak

"I'm a second stage children…. Now that I've confirmed it… We'll meet again in the distant future…" The hooded entity disappeared

"Wait-!" Tenma shouted as time goes back to normal

"What just happ-!" He thought as he can move again

The next Day at school

Tenma spaced out all day at class while looking at the window

"Who is talking to me?" Tenma said as he look at the window

"Tenma!" Shinsuke said to him he was the goalkeeper of raimon with his small body and he has resemblance to Endou with his headband and also tenma's best friend

"Shinsuke?' Tenma asked as he heard him asking him

"Tenma what's wrong with you today?" Shinsuke asked

"Ah sorry…. But it's just between you and I okay…" Tenma said to him about what happen last night

"What?! You saw someone…. And he was searching for you?" Shinsuke said out loud that made them being the center of attention of the class

"No everyone what I mean to say someone searching for me for soccer practice…" He said to get out of their suspicion

"Sorry tenma I said that loudly…" Shinsuke said

"Don't mind don't mind…" Tenma smiled

At pactice he also not doing well as he always miss pass to his team with taiyou temporarily joining them meaning that he notice something wrong with tenma along with tsurugi

"Captain you're play is mess up today is there something wrong?" Tsurugi asked

"Sorry… I think it's my off day.." Tenma said making excuse to him

"Well everyone has his off day right tsurugi?" Taiyou said to him as he knew that forcing tenma isn't the way to do it

"Yeah… but please if there is something we can do tell us… we'll help you…" Tsurugi said calmly

"Yeah.." Tenma said as he said it cheerfully

The day after that it was the same he also had an off day but this time it keeps getting worse as he gives wrong orders and get the team jumble up

"Ugh I can't keep thinking of yesterday…." Tenma thought

"Captain you're not yourself today…." Kurama asked to him

"I'm sorry Kurama-senpai" Tenma said

"Tenma if there is something you'll wanted to say just say it…" Shindou said to him

"Sorry shindou-senpai…" Tenma said as he bowed to him and they continued to practice

After a while he had a walk to his home with shinsuke and Aoi and the time slow down again as the hooded entity appeared again to him and it is clearer now to him no one except him knows this fact

"As I said we meet again…" It said to him

"Who are you?!" Tenma shouted as his body now can at least talk with the time slow down

"As I said on our last meeting…. A second stage children…." It said to him and his voice is like a boy

"What is your reason?" Tenma shouted

"We've come to get you one of our ancestor not more exactly an ally…" It said seriously to him

"But I thought the second stage children is…." Tenma said

"Ah you thought that you've stopped all of us… but you're wrong that is only our half weaker stage we didn't have symptom like them and to rely an antidote they are fails including saru…." It said seriously to him

"How did you know saru?!" Tenma shouted

"Oh we met a lot of time he had one task and he fails…" It sighed

" Fails?" Tenma asked

"Eliminating El Dorado along with you…. It was too naïve without planning…. But now since I know your identity we'll be coming just prepare for our assault matsukaze tenma we'll be coming for you! We'll settle this with what you call soccer be prepare in one week… If you resist I'll erase this timeline along with your friends.." It said as he was shooting a soccer ball to the air and it glows purple as it disappeared

As the time goes back he was seeing shinsuke and thought about the hooded person said

" I have to protect everyone…" Tenma thought to himself but the first thing he do will be to tell everyone about it

At the future

"There is an abnormality in this sector…" Gamma said as he was monitoring tenma's time now El Dorado has become a time police that stabilize time

"Hmm that's tenma's time…" Alpha said

"What's going on here?" Saru asked as he goes to the monitoring room it seems the former second stage children said to them

"Abnormality can only mean one thing…. They made their move…." He said seriously

"Who are they?" Beta asked

"You could say they had powers like us… but with no restriction or draw back…" Fei appeared with clark Wonderbat

"No drawback how it is possible?" Alpha said

"Well the reason is only one thing they had the dna of our ancestor and it was 200 year earlier than this time but we don't know who is it yet…" Saru said as he confirms him and he holds his tension when the screen appeas in the monitor

"It can't be him…." Alpha said seriously

"This is interesting it seems the one that we are fighting this all time is the origin of us…. That's why I feel strange for him as how we can talk with one another in the last match…" Saru said seriously

"When I saw tenma that's why I felt different…." Fei said as he thought about tenma

"We must hurry everyone before he gets caught by them…." Wonderbot said

"Yeah I agree…" Saru said

"Well your time machine is ready tee hee~ now go!" Beta said with her lovely accent at first but then her aggressive side kicks In and ordered them

"You don't have to say it obviously…" Fei sighed as they go into the time caravan

In the time caravan they saw that it has been rigged

"This is bad…." Wonderbat said

"Is the machine still working?" Saru asked

"I can try but we need lots of time to do it…" Wonderbot said to Saru

"We'll help…" Meia appeared right behind him as former member of the second stage children and saru's teammate she just can't stand by

"If things goes wrong you can just use mine!" Zanark shouted as he appeared before them with tools

"Zanark… Meia…" Saru said

"This may take a while…." Fei thought

"Tch it must be him that little trickster…" Zanark growled remembering that only one peron other than the professor that knew the time caravan well

Back at Present time

"Everyone I need to tell something…. We are going to have a match this week.." Tenma said to them

"Heh?!" Kariya shouted

"A match in like a week?" Kurumada asked

"That's too fast…" Amagi said

"Tenma is there something you wanted to add?" Shindou asked

"They are after me…" Tenma said

"Who is after you?" Shindou asked

"I don't know but I think they said about origin and I'm one of them…" Tenma said

"You're one of them?" Tsurugi asked

"They said that I'm a second stage children…." Tenma said seriously

"but that's impossible!" Shindou shouted

"That isn't impossible…" Goenji appeared with Endou

"So they did tell you huh.." Goenji sighed

"What do you mean?" Shindou asked

"Well this is top secret but I have to tell all of you that tenma is the first second stage children from the list he ws the first that sustain to the experiment but he doesn't have any abnormality yet…" Goenji said as he gives them Tenma's Data

"I've just been told by Goenji about this but why did you hide about him?" Endou asked

"I thought I can keep it a secret as he leads his normal life normally but I was wrong…." Goenji stated

"I'm one of them…" Tenma said as he reads his document but he just hold it tightly as he reads every page

"So they are not wrong about you…." Kurama said

"Well one thing for sure we must protect the captain" Nishiki said

"We won't let you be taken by them right everyone!" Kirino shouted

"Yeah!" The others shouted

"Everyone…" Tenma said

"as I said tenma everyone will understand.." Shinsuke smiled

"Yeah.." Tenma smiled

"Well I'll prepare things for everyone…" Aoi said

"We'll cheer the best we can.." Seto said to them as one of the managers

"We will not um let them take you…." Akane said as she also seems to be in high spirits and begin to take pictures

"Well everyone let's do it!" Endou shouted

"Yeah!" They all shouted

One week later,

" Hmm we have arrived.." The hooded person said as he was with his team of another 10 people in front of Raimon's gate

"Gehehehe…. At least they can't ruin it for us…" One of them laugh as he is the one that sabotage the time caravan

"You did it without my permission but I let it slide for today…" The hooded person was the leader of the team and they went inside to the soccer field where raimon didn't back down and greeted them

"Ah It seems you didn't back down at all…" It said seriously

"Take off your hood!" Tenma shouted

"Very well if you insist…." The hooded person smiled as he opens his hood and his face is almost like Burn but his hair is purple while the other one looks like Disarm but with more a calm look the other one looks like Endou but with a red headband hanging with him and he smiled slyly the other two uses a mask to hide their face while there is one that looks like sakuma but his eyepatch was the same with when in True teikoku , the girl of the team she looks like kirino but with a golden eye and white hair, while the eight one looks like Tsunami but with green hair and a menacing look (he is the one that sabotage), the ninth one looks like aphrodi but with blue hair the tenth one looked like kariya but he has a change in personality looks so cheerful and adores the word hope and the last one was like gamma but with gold hair and red eyes

"We are team Enigma and we will claim what is ours ad that is you…" The leader shouted s he pointed his hands at Tenma

"Team Enigma…" Tenma said as he saw them and they had very strong aura

"We won't let you do as you wish!" Shindou shouted

"Very well let's have a soccer match right…. But we'll play half game only… 15 minutes with break… that is just enough for us to defeat you if we win we'll get him but if we lose we will leave this era and never come back…" The leader laugh evilly

"Don't get to cocky but we'll take on that chance!" Tsurugi shouted as the match begins and all of raimon's team do a passing to one another but Enigma's team didn't move an inch

"Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted as he pass it to Tsurugi

 _"Kesei Lancelot! Armed!"_ Tsurugi shot the shot but the goal keeper catch it easily while yawning and throws the ball to Shindou

"You're next…." He sighed

 _"Shousa Maestro! Armed!_ " Shindou shouted as he equips his keshin

 _ **"Harmonics!"**_ He shouted as he shoots his hisatsu shoot at him

 _"Blazing Hell, Heracles!"_ He shouted as he pulls out his keshin and stopped the shot

"Now for the main dish…" He smiled slyly and throws the ball to tenma

 _"Majin Pegasus Arc! Armed!"_ Tenma shouted as he unleash his keshin

 _ **"God Wind!"**_ He shot his shoot hisatsu at him

 _ **"Jigoku no Haisha!"**_ The goal keeper stopped the shot by relentlessly hitting tenma's shoot with his keshin until it breaks

"I've seen enough time to move!" The leader shouted as the team moves rapidly towards tenma's team and it's faster than what saru can do

"Gilles!" The leader shouted as the one with Aphrodi's look a like goes to the offensive

 _ **"Hunters Net V2!**_ " Kariya shouted as he tried to stop him

 _ **"Heavens Time!"**_ He shouted as he gets pass kariya easily as this hissatsu stops time and puts up a whirlwind after he gets pass by the defender

"Haa!" He shouted and puts up a powerful kick even if it's not hissatsu as shinsuke tried to protect it the ball was too powerful and it went in

The first half was hard time for them as there is 2 more goals that puts into their score gaping the score at 3-0

"They are too strong…" kariya said

"Everyone it's still the game we can still win this.." Tenma said

"Yeah tenma is right…" SHindou said

"Let's try it…" As tenma talk to Shindou and Tsurugi

"As the second half begins

 _"Shousa Maestro!"_

 _"Kesei Lancelot!"_

 _"Majin Pegasus Arc!"_

The three of them together in the front as they head each another with pass as the enigma's team can't get the ball from them

 _ **"Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion!"**_ Shindou shouted as he use his hissatsu to make a perfect pass for the three of them

"Let's do it!" Shindou shouted as he throws the ball to the air as they united their keshins

 _"Matei Gryphon!"_ They shouted as a keshin with yellow feather appeared before them

"Keshin fusion huh…." The leader of the oppent team said

 _ **"Sword of Fire!"**_ They shouted as they attack with the fire sword from the hissatsu

"Ignition" Tenma shouted

 _ **"Jigoku No Haisa!"**_ The keeper tried to stop the shot but he can't and ultimately scoring the goal for raimon

"If this keeps up…" Aoi said

"I don't know about that…" Endou said as he saw the leader of the opponents team smiled slyly

"Keshin fusion a true power it is but it can be broken pretty easily for me but pretty interesting Matsukaze Tenma! You lived to Our Expectation!" He sighed as he saw Tenma and laughed evilly

"Everyone phase two begin!" He shouted as they aggressively hits the ball to tenma's team as hard as they can on purpose and tenma saw this as he yelled

"Stop it!" Tenma shouted as he tried to stop the ball and his eyes glowed blue

"Yes that's it! That's the look ah beautiful…" The one that looks like kariya said as he instinctively steals the ball from both of them

"Emeralda!" He shouted as he pass it to the one with Kirino's look a like

"Captain!" She shouted as she pass it back to the leader

"Prepare yourself! Raimon!" He shouted

 _ **" Excalibur EXxia!"**_ He shots his hissatsu shoot towards shinsuke it looks like Excalibur but with purple black colour

 _"Gosheishin Titanius! Armed!"_ Shinsuke shouted as he uses his keshin armed and tried to stop the shot but it fails and the whistle blows meaning the end of the match

"We win now to reclaim my prize" The leader said as he wanted to approach tenma but Time Caravan appeared before them

"stop it!" As someone with a similar accent shouted and it was Fei

"Fei kah…" The leader shouted

"Tenma everyone get in!" Saru shouted from the time caravan but tenma didn't give an inch

"We had a deal.. sorry Fei…." Tenma said without hesitation

"You heard what he said.." The leader activated something like a modification ball like el dorado and it's appears as catch mode

"Goodbye…." Tenma smile as he disappeared into the ball

"Mission Complete returning to base…" The leader sighed as team enigma disappeared carrying tenma's soul or body in that ball

"Tenma!" fei shouted

"Tch we were a bit too late…" Saru said seriously

"Not a bit anymore we were too late!" Zanark shouted from the caravan

"What is happening here?!" Shindou wanted some explanation

"Just get to the time caravan and later we'll explain!" Fei shouted as all of them get to the time caravan and gets to El Dorado

At the Future approximately 200 years in the future

"So did you get the disturbance?" Alpha asked

"Yeah it seems that Enigma is on the move we failed our mission…" Saru sighed

"Tch we were a little late…" Fei said

"Wait can I ask who are they?" Shindou asked to them

"Well Todou already know it but let me just explain it to all of you right now those guys you were fighting are second stage children but here is the twist they have a perfect gene…" Saru said

"What is a perfect gene?" Tsurugi asked

"A perfect Gene is a gene that works well with the second stage DNA it eliminates what they are…" Todou appeared right in front of them

"We meet again" He said

"You!" Tsurugi growled

"Don't be mad at him like that you're lucky you get to meet him you know.." Zanark said

"It seems that you failed to protect him right?" Todou asked

"He said origin what does that mean?" Endou asked

"A long time ago at your present time there is one or a few that possess second stage gene they exist but since the era is still primitive they are well stay hidden and they have no possible threat they are secod stage children but at the same time he isn't…" Toudou explained

"And one of them is tenma?" Endou asked

"Bingo…." Beta smiled

"Well you need to save him before he could get tenma to awaken tenma's power…." Toudou said

"Why is that?" Nishiki asked

"Your friends power is terrifyingly powerful…. When we first met I sensed his aura…." Toudou sighed

"That's why the first time it gets you order alpha to eliminate tenma to not playing soccer?" Fei asked

"That's right but It can't be helped…." Toudou sighed

"Well all you need to do is train Enigma actually is the lowest in the rank.." Saru said

"Lowest?!" Shindou gasped

"Yeah right…. There are other above him and 3 of the top strongest are the one that are after tenma well they succeeded…" Saru said

"Could we just go back in time?" Fei asked

"You can't when they come they always seal the timeline after they met the target…." Saru said

"What we need to do now is to train I guess…." Fei said seriously

"Very well you may use the mugen prison as you like but this is the only time I'll let you again…" Saru said

"We thank you enough…." Shindou bowed to him

"No need…. If they were to get him it's all over…" Toudou said

"Follow us to the mugen prison…" Gamma, Beta and Alpha leads the way

"Tenma just wait we'll save you…." Shindou said

Meanwhile at an unknown building

"Ah you've done a great job Ishida…" One of the three top of the leaders stated

" thank you…" The leader of team enigma or as you call him Ishida stated

"Tenma-kun we're gonna have a lot of fun…" The second one it sounded like a girl seducely look at the ball

"Heh the weakest one get him up this is too easy… but don't let your guard down they'll gonna counter us for sure…" The third one said seriously

"Oh don't worry about it…. They will not as long as I finish it on time…" The second one said as she gets the ball and leaves

"So the originality let's see what he can do…." The first one said

"Yeah…." The third one said

"This time El Dorado you will fall…." The first one said seriously as Ishida still bowing to their thrones

* * *

 _ **A/N: so this is how it should have been for inazuma eleven second stage but i think i choose the other idea since i had time if this gets enough reviews or favorites i can make it as a reboot... Of course as seen on pilot episode or chapter this isn't accurate to the real chapter if i make it**_


End file.
